


Stargazing

by Sorrel_Oake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Gen, I made up an anime and you can't stop me, Secret Santa, Stargazing, UTSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_Oake/pseuds/Sorrel_Oake
Summary: Written for the Undertale Secret Santa 2018!





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YrsaOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YrsaOctopus/gifts).



“THERE ARE PICTURES IN THE STARS? I’VE NEVER HEARD OF THAT BEFORE!” Papyrus shouted. “THAT’S SO COOL!”

“Yeah, I saw it in an anime, once! There was this super cool magical girl who used the power of the constellations to summon animals to fight alongside her, and then in the season finale she summoned a bunch of bears to defeat this guy called Orion who was super huge and had a bow  _ and _ a sword, which was totally unfair, and--”

“UNDYNE, THESE ARE THE  _ REAL _ STARS, NOT A BABY CARTOON.”

Undyne grumbled, and shot back, “You’re a freaking baby cartoon!” but didn’t push the matter. 

“ANYWAY, CAN WE LOOK AT THE STAR PICTURES?”

“Yeah!” Frisk signed. “Let’s do it tonight, I think it’ll be a nice night for it.”

“No time like the present, after all!” Undyne said. “Can I, um, bring A-alphys?”

“Of course! Papyrus, do you want to bring Sans? I know he likes space stuff.” 

“CERTAINLY! CAN FLOWERY COME TOO? I KNOW YOU’VE BEEN MEANING TO GET HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE AND INTERACTING MORE, AND I THINK HE’D LOVE THIS!”

“The more the merrier!”

Chara’s voice cut in at the back of Frisk’s head. “ **He may not like--** ”

“ _ We can at least invite him, right? _ ”

“ALRIGHTY! I’LL BRING SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI, AND BLANKETS!”

“I’ll bring DESSERT! I’m trying a new recipe for chocolate cake. I know Chara likes chocolate, right Frisk?”

“Yup! I’m sure they’ll be glad to eat it. I might even get to taste some!”

Chara spoke using Frisk’s mouth, cutting them off. “Hey! I hardly ever take control when you are eating chocolate, it was just that one time and kind of sort of that other time and I guess it sort of counts when--”

“That’s what they all say, Chara.”

“I do not have to answer to these wild allegations. I want a lawyer.”

“OOH, WE COULD PUT CHARA ON TRIAL FOR CHOCOLATE EATING WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE SUN TO GO DOWN! IT WOULD BE JUST LIKE ACE ATTORNEY! WATCH THIS: OBJECTION!!! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Undyne laughed. “Hold it!” She pointed dramatically at her friend, and he put a mock-surprised hand to his mouth.

Suddenly, the ground roiled and Flowey popped up. “Heard you dorks were talking Ace Attorney  _ without me _ ,” he drawled, tossing a beat-up Nintendo DS onto the ground next to him. “Anyway, Chara’s innocent. Or Frisk, or whoever.”

“CROSS EXAMINATION! HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE TALKING ABOUT ACE ATTORNEY! WERE YOU--LISTENING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO DEFEND CHARA?”

“Objection!” Undyne yelled. “You’re the loudest person ever.  _ Obviously _ the nerd just heard you yelling from a mile away, and came over. Clearly the witness has no ulterior motive!”

“HOLD IT! ISN’T FLOWERY CHARA’S BROTHER? CLEARLY, THIS IS A MOTIVE IN AND OF ITSELF!”

“ **Partner, I think we’re going to have to stall for time.** ”

“ _ Oh, this is on YOU. You stall for time. _ ”

“ **Help out, and I will teach you how to find all the ticklish spots on Flowey.** ”

“ _ Oh it’s ON. I haven’t got him in weeks. _ ” Frisk clapped their hands for attention. “Aren’t you forgetting that the witness has to testify before you can cross-examine him?”

“RIGHT! SORRY! ALRIGHT! UNDYNE, YOU BE THE DEFENSE LAWYER, AND I’LL BE THE PROSECUTION, NYEH HEH HEH!”

“Alright! I’m on your side, punk! Let’s clear you of that chocolatey guilt so you can eat cake tonight! First, before we forget, I gotta call Alphy, and you should do whatever it is you do to summon Sans.”

“USUALLY I CALL HIM.”

“But he never answers his phone!”

“NO, BUT IF I MAKE IT RING LONG ENOUGH HE’LL TELEPORT TO ME TO GET ME TO SHUT UP.”

Undyne rolled her eyes, but turned aside to call her girlfriend. 

Flowey dropped into the ground and sprouted again closer to Frisk. “Frisk, I heard Papyrus say he wanted to invite me for stargazing. Does that, um, offer still stand?”

“Of course, Flowey!”

“Then it’s settled, and you’re not gonna take it back?”

“Do I ever lie to you, Flowey?”

He considered this for a moment. “Then I’m gonna tell everyone you ate ALL Mom’s chocolates, because you DID, and you didn’t leave me any! Hey guys, I wanna testify about Frisk and Chara’s chocolate crimes!!”

Sans appeared suddenly. “crimes? who’s doing crimes? what kinda crimes? papyrus?”

Undyne rolled her eyes and covered the receiver. “Way to MISS THE CONTEXT, Sans. We’re playing Ace Attorney!”

“you invited me to play your weird anime courtroom game, but outside where the sun can get in my eye sockets? yikes, no thanks. i got nappin to do.”

Papyrus grabbed Sans’ hood before he could teleport out. “NOPE! WE’RE PLAYING IN REAL LIFE! WE’RE GONNA PROVE THE PUNK DID CHOCOLATE CRIMES! AND THEN WE’RE GONNA EAT SPAGHETTI AND CHOCOLATE CAKE AND DO ‘STARGAZING’ WHICH IS ABOUT SPACE, SO YOU HAVE TO STAY.”

Sans’ eye-lights flickered from Papyrus’ eager expression, to Undyne’s glare, back to Papyrus. “sure, bro. are you the prosecution?”

“YES! HOW DID YOU GUESS?”

“just a hunch. and you’re, like, really loud. i was out the house, and i’m pretty sure tori heard everything you said, and like half of what fishsticks said.” Undyne tossed a halfhearted spear at him without even breaking concentration on whatever Alphys was saying. “anyway, chocolate crimes, huh? well, i can’t  _ patella _ lie, so i’ll be an ex- _ skull _ -ent witness.”

“UGH, THOSE PUNS WERE… DECENT. AT LEAST TORIEL’S IMPROVED YOUR VARIETY SOMEWHAT.”

Frisk signed “Cardboardhydrates” at him very deliberately, and he huffed.

“MY PUNS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED, FRISK. I’VE  _ PASTA _ LOT OF PUN OPPORTUNITIES UP BECAUSE THEY WOULDN’T BE WORTHY, UNLIKE MY BROTHER, WHO IS DETERMINED TO SHOVE IN A PUN WHETHER IT MAKES  _ SANS _ OR NOT.”

Flowey rolled his eyes and opened up his DS as Sans and Papyrus started bickering. “I had this guy on the ropes, Frisk, so this stargazing had better be worth me not finishing this case until tomorrow.”

“Did Chara show you the constellations when you came up the first time?”

“...yeah. But they didn’t want to spend long on it. We thought we had all the time in the world, you know?”

“Well, I promise I’ll show you all the ones I can find tonight.”

Chara sighed. “I know more than the ones I showed you, too. If they are still in the same spots, I will point them out for you.”

“Thanks. Hey, isn’t that Alphys?” Flowey said, changing the topic.

Frisk went to answer, but their hands dropped when they saw Undyne take off like a blue streak across the grass. After a few seconds, they saw her slow, intercept the little yellow figure rushing over towards them, and lift her, spinning her in circles.

“I will hazard a guess for the positive.”

Frisk laughed as the blue streak came racing back towards them, now carrying Alphys on her shoulders.

“H-hi everyone! U-u-undyne, let me d-down!”

Undyne laughed, but set Alphys on the ground, and she waved shyly.

“ALPHYS! I’M CERTAIN UNDYNE TOLD YOU WE WERE PLAYING ACE ATTORNEY IN REAL LIFE!”

“U-um, y-y-y-yeah! Eheheh, who’s o-on trial?”

“THE HUMANS! THEY HAVE COMMITTED HORRIBLE CHOCOLATE CRIMES OF AN UNKNOWN BUT CLEARLY HORRIBLE VARIETY!”

“R-really?”

“I am extremely innocent, Doctor Alphys. Papyrus forgets himself.”

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! ANYWAY, WE HAVE TO START BY MAKING STATEMENTS!”

Undyne rolled her eye. “Uh, Papyrus, my statement is that it’s way funnier if we just yell objection at each other.”

“OH! WELL THEN, OBJECTION!”

“Hold it!”

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN LET ME MAKE MY OBJECTION!”

“Let’s see if you can make an objection when you’ve been SUPLEXED!”

“NYOO HOO HOO!” Papyrus grabbed Sans and pulled him between Undyne and himself. “MONSTER SHIELD!”

“Oh you want to play like that?” Undyne asked. “Hey, punk, come here a second!”

Before Frisk could even blink, Undyne grabbed them and was aiming them at the skeletons. 

“Undyne!” Chara yelled. “Put us DOWN!”

“ _ I don’t think that was the best choice of w-- _ ”

“Sure!” Undyne shouted, launching them at Papyrus, who raised one gloved hand and caught them with his blue magic, hovering them above the ground.

“NYEH HEH HEH! YOU AREN’T ANY MATCH FOR THE GREAT PROSECUTION!”

“Oh yeah? Well--” Undyne said, stepping into a shadow and traveling behind him-- “there’s a flaw in the prosecution’s argument! He hasn’t accounted for NOOGIES!!!”

Frisk dropped to the ground gently as Undyne distracted Papyrus from his spell with a massive noogie. “HEY!!!”

“D-d-decorum, you g-guys!” Alphys cut in.

“RIGHT! NO NOOGIES IN THE COURTROOM!”

Undyne pulled a face. “Aww, Alph!”

“C-c-come on, w-we have to m-make all this f-food if we want t-to eat it, right?”

“Oh yeah! Okay, everyone, let’s adjourn to Papyrus’ house and make some PROVISIONS for our STARGAZING QUEST!”

Sans opened up a shortcut, and took them back to his kitchen. After a wild cooking experience, and a lot of desperate fire extinguishing, they trooped out back to the park and set up their blankets as the sun went down.

“Hey, is that a star?!” Undyne yelled, pointing at the sky and nearly upending the pot of spaghetti they’d brought.

“A-actually, I think it’s the f-flyover from the CZ-4B R/B satellite. B-but t-that should be a s-star!” Alphys pointed at a little point of light in the far-off sky, and Undyne followed her gaze.

“Cool! Um, I don’t see how there’s a picture, though.”

“You have to wait until it’s darker out, Undyne,” Frisk signed. “It should be pretty soon, though.”

True to their word, the night darkened further until more stars were visible, and finally they drew everyone’s attention back to the sky.

“Whoah…”

“ **It is certainly a lovely night for it, partner. Were I superstitious I might say you had the greatest luck in this world.** ”

“ _ You’re allowed to say it anyway, dork! You can lighten up from time to time, I know all that grumpy demon stuff is a big act. _ ”

“ **...Perhaps.** ”

“ _ Nerd!! _ ”

Flowey’s cynical act dropped in an instant. “Golly… there really are so many. Which ones are the constellations, guys?”

Since it was too dark to see Frisk signing, Chara started to explain. “See those six stars that make the shape like a scoop? They are called the Big Dipper, or Ursa Major, which means great bear.”

Papyrus squinted at the sky. “Where’s the bear, though?”

“You must imagine it, Papyrus. There is something else interesting about this constellation--the two stars farthest from the “handle” of the scoop point towards the North Star.”

“O-oh, like in  _ N-north Star E-exodia _ ? I-I mean, I r-read that t-they b-based them o-o-on the real stars, b-b-but--”

“Exodia was pathetic. The second series was by far the greater.”

“N-no way! I-if you l-like p-p-pointless e-edge, m-maybe, b-but t-the first s-series was already so g-good!”

“You are entitled to your incorrect opinion as usual, Doctor Alphys. Frisk says I should shut up about anime, so I cannot press this as I wish.”

“Hey, stop being mean to Alphy about anime and tell us more constellations!”

“SECONDED,” Papyrus sighed.

“Alright. Frisk says we might just be able to see… gemini? Is that not from Homestuck?”

“ _ Ugh NO not everything is freaking Homestuck! It’s a REAL constellation and it’s part of the zodiac! _ ”

“Alright, they say it is not. It is the constellation of two human twins.”

Undyne sighed. “Aren’t there any COOL constellations like snakes? Or axes? Or snakes with axes?”

“Well, Taurus the bull is around that red star…”

“That’s a bull? It looks like a spider with only four legs.”

“Y-you have to use your i-imagination, U-undyne.”

“NO, UNDYNE IS RIGHT. IT LOOKS LIKE HALF A SPIDER.”

“Well, we could make our own new constellation. That is what A--That is what the ancient humans did.”

Sans pointed lazily at the sky from where. “sick, so that’s, uh, aranea, then? since they’re all in latin.”

Papyrus jumped. “SANS! YOU’RE STILL AWAKE?”

“A-and you speak l-latin?”

He moved into a semiseated position so he could shrug at Alphys. “i’m full of surprises.”

“Nerd.”

“Undyne! I thought  _ I _ had the nickname of nerd!” Chara said, as though miffed. 

Undyne scooted over and noogied the human. “It applies to lots of people. That’s recycling!”

Frisk flapped their hands at Undyne until she released them. 

Flowey chuckled. “Hey, you deserved that-- _ someone _ ate all the chocolate!”

“That wasn’t me!” Frisk signed.

“You didn’t stop it!”

Chara laughed. “As if Frisk would stop me. They are an excellent partner.”

“Stop being creepy, Chara! You’re so mean!”

“To be perfectly honest, we made a deal. They let me eat the chocolate, in exchange for the advance information about your smash main.”

“WHAT?!” Flowey shrieked. “YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT YOSHI?  _ THAT’S _ why they didn’t stop you?!”

Frisk giggled. “Guilty!”

“I  _ hate _ you! I hate you so much!! You have to main freaking Diddy Kong next time, you know what?!”

“We’ll still freaking crush you with Diddy Kong,” Chara said.

“Hey, punks!” Undyne yelled. “Stop talking about smash and check out the new constellation we made!”

“IT’S CALLED OSSEUS! IT’S A SKELETON WITH TWO SWORDS!!”

“ **...That’s Orion.** ”

“ _ YOU tell them they didn’t make it up themselves. _ ”

“ **NO.** ”

“ _ I’ll steal you more chocolate. _ ”

“ **Yes, because that has worked out so well for us. I am NOT telling them.** ”

“ _ Chicken! _ ”

“ **HEY!** ”


End file.
